Client devices can remotely access cloud-based applications and/or services via access points or gateways (e.g., application delivery controllers (ADCs)) provided by the cloud provider. To protect and secure cloud-hosted data or services, cloud providers can employ one or more data security protocols or solutions, such as the Software-Defined Perimeter (SDP) protocol. The SDP protocol allows for providing an easy and more integrated secure access to online or web applications and/or services. In a SDP compliant system, access points or gateways can act as proxies and establish secured connections or links with client devices accessing cloud-based applications or services and internal entities (within the cloud) associated with resources of the cloud-based applications or services. As such, data associated with the cloud-based applications or services is communicated over secured links within the cloud or externally with client devices.